Beautiful Insanity
by Vive La Nuit
Summary: Dominanz und Unterwerfung. Egoismus und Selbstlosigkeit. Berechnung und Hingabe. Rosiel und Katan.


**Titel: **Beautiful Insanity

**Altersfreigabe: **PG13

**Disclaimer: **Keine der Figuren gehören mir (auch wenn ich ein paar echt gerne haben würde *Kato und Raphael anhimmelt*), sondern Kaori Yuki. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

**A/N: **Tja, ich begebe mich sozusagen auf Neuland. Bisher hab ich ja nur FFs zu Harry Potter geschrieben . . . Trotzdem hoffe ich, dass euch die Story gefällt, auch wenn eigentlich nur das in Worte gefasst ist, was sowieso schon jeder weiß. Ich habe mich sehr bemüht, die beiden nicht OOC werden zu lassen. Ach ja: die Geschichte ist irgendwo in der Zeit der ersten drei Mangas anzusiedeln, wenn sich alles noch auf der Erde abspielt. Und jetzt viel Spaß!

~*~

**Beautiful****Insanitiy**

~*~

Der sanfte Wind, der die Hitze dieser Nacht etwas erträglicher macht, spielt mit den Vorhängen vor dem offenen Fenster und erzeugt zusammen mit dem Licht des Mondes ein unstet flackerndes Schattenspiel auf dem marmornen Boden. 

Ich sitze in der Dunkelheit meines Zimmers und versuche, die Finsternis um mich herum mit meinen Blicken zu durchdringen. Doch es gelingt mir nicht. Stattdessen habe ich das Gefühl, dass sich die Schwärze der Nacht unerbittlich auch in mir selbst ausbreitet. Sie erdrückt mich, lässt mir kaum Luft zum Atmen und nimmt mir die Gewissheit, ich selbst zu sein. 

An Schlaf ist nicht zu denken. Schon längst weiß ich nicht mehr, was es heißt, eine Nacht lang durchzuschlafen. Ich werfe mich in meinem Bett von einer Seite auf die andere und versuche, mich von meiner Müdigkeit einlullen zu lassen. Doch es funktioniert nicht, mein Verstand hält mich wach, führt mir Bilder vor Augen, die ich nicht vertreiben kann. 

Nun sitze ich hier auf einem Sessel und versuche, an nichts zu denken. Denn jeder Gedanke führt mich unweigerlich wieder zu dem gleichen Ziel. Und ich bin es Leid, immer wieder über die selben Dinge nachzudenken. Dinge, die ich nicht ändern kann. Schon längst weiß ich, was ich empfinde. Und dieses Wissen ist es, was mich quält, Tag für Tag, wann immer ich ihn sehe. 

Ich ertrage diese Gedanken nicht mehr. Sie drehen sich nur im Kreis, machen mir immer wieder klar, dass ich verloren bin. Dass jede Hoffnung vollkommen sinnlos ist. Sie scheinen mich zu verhöhnen und ich muss vor ihnen kapitulieren, da ihr Spott der Wahrheit entspricht. 

Denn ist ein Engel, der sich verliebt, nicht wirklich lächerlich? 

„Sag mir: bin ich schön?"

Erschrocken fahre ich herum. Ich hätte in diesem Moment mit allem gerechnet, nur nicht damit, seine Stimme zu hören. 

Er steht am Fenster, lehnt sich an die Fensterbank und schaut mich aus seinen goldenen Augen berechnend an. Übergossen vom silbrigen Licht des Mondes wirkt seine blasse Haut noch durchscheinender als sie es ohnehin schon ist. Einige Strähne seines lilafarbenen Haares fallen ihm in das makellose Gesicht und auf seinen Lippen liegt ein unschuldig wirkendes Lächeln. 

Ich muss nicht lügen, um so zu antworten, wie er es erwartet. „Ja, das seid Ihr, 

Rosiel-Sama."

In meinen Augen ist er das schönste Wesen, das ich je gesehen habe. Er ist vollkommen, es gibt nichts, das seiner Schönheit einen Abbruch tut. Ich bin ihm verfallen, mit Körper und Geist. Und ich kann nicht das Geringste dagegen tun. 

„Komm zu mir.", fordert er und macht mit seiner rechten Hand eine lockende und verheißungsvolle Bewegung. 

Langsam erhebe ich mich und gehe auf ihn zu, sicheren und ruhigen Schrittes. Denn die Unsicherheit, die in mir aufsteigt, will ich ihm nicht zeigen, selbst wenn ich weiß, dass er sie kennt. Wie er alles von mir kennt, besser als jeder andere. Er sieht mich an und schaut direkt in mein Herz. Er weiß, was ich denke und fühle und liest in meinen Augen wie in einem offenen Buch. Ich kann nichts vor ihm verbergen. Und er nutzt es gnadenlos aus.

Als ich am Fenster angekommen bin, sinke ich vor ihm auf die Knie und richte meinen Blick demütig zu Boden. 

Einen Moment lang geschieht gar nichts und ich spüre, wie sich mein Körper vor Anspannung verkrampft. Doch plötzlich fühle ich seine Hand, die sich auf meinen Kopf legt und mit meinen Haaren zu spielen beginnt. Ich wage es nicht, den Kopf zu heben, denn ihn bei dem zu unterbrechen, was er tut, wäre ein Verstoß gegen seine Regeln. Also ertrage ich das Gefühl, unter seinen Fingern zu verbrennen und bemühe mich um ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht. So, wie er es erwartet. Es amüsiert ihn, meinen inneren Kampf zu sehen und er provoziert eine Reaktion von mir aus vollster Berechnung. Nur um mich bestrafen zu können, wenn ich eine solche Reaktion zeige. Wie diese Strafe ausfällt, ob er mich mit zusätzlichen Zärtlichkeiten übersät, um mich noch weiter zu quälen oder ob er mir Schmerzen zufügt, liegt an seinen Launen. 

Es ist sadistisch, es ist pervers und ich hasse ihn dafür, dass er mich als sein Spielzeug betrachtet. Aber noch viel mehr hasse ich meinen Körper dafür, dass er sich seinen Händen entgegenstreckt und auf sie reagiert.

Rosiels Hand verlässt meinen Kopf und streicht über meine Schläfe, bis sie sich schließlich an meine Wange legt, wo diese Berührung einen kalten Schauder über meinen Rücken jagt. Und ich versuche erst gar nicht, gegen den Wunsch anzukämpfen, mehr von ihm spüren zu wollen. 

„Sag mir, wie schön, Katan.", seine leise, schmeichelnde Stimme dringt an mein Ohr und ich schließe gequält die Augen. 

Warum tut er mir das an? Er weiß um meine Gefühle für ihn und er spielt mit ihnen. Er spielt mit mir – doch ich lasse es zu.

Ich habe nicht die Kraft und nicht den Willen dazu, mich ihm zu entziehen und zu widersetzen. Denn ist das, was ich jetzt von ihm habe, nicht besser als gar nichts?

Jede Sekunde, die ich ihn länger auf die Antwort warten lasse, erscheint wie eine Ewigkeit. Ich spüre die Ungeduld, die von ihm ausgeht und trotzdem bringe ich kein Wort über die Lippen. Ich kann es nicht. Er wird meine Schwäche erkennen, er wird in meinen Augen lesen, wie sehr ich ihm verfallen bin. Und ich will nicht in sein Gesicht schauen und dort die Genugtuung seines Sieges über mich sehen.

Doch er lässt mir keine Wahl. Er greift nach meinem Kinn und zwingt mich, den Kopf zu heben.

„Wie schön bin ich?", seine Stimme ist jetzt eiskalt. Ein harter, gefühlloser Befehl.

Goldene Augen bohren sich in meine, zwingen mich zu einer Antwort. 

Und ich gebe auf, lasse mich erneut von ihm brechen, lasse ihm erneut den Triumph über mich. 

„Ihr seid der schönste Engel im Himmel, Rosiel-Sama. Jeder Andere verblasst neben Eurer Vollkommenheit."

Ich erniedrige mich selbst. Ich tue es freiwillig und manchmal verachte ich mich dafür, dass ich alles tue, was er verlangt, nur um ihm nahe zu sein und bei ihm bleiben zu dürfen. Doch ich kann es nicht ändern. Er verzaubert mich und übt seine Macht über mich aus, um mich nach seinem Willen steuern zu können. 

Nach einer Weile, als müsse er abwägen, ob ihm meine Antwort gefallen hat, oder nicht, zieht er mich in die Höhe, sodass ich direkt vor ihm stehe. Seine Lippen sind wieder von jenem sanften, spielerischen Lächeln überzogen, das seine Gegner in dem Glauben lässt, von ihm ginge keine Gefahr aus.

Ich kenne Engel, die über Rosiel lachen und ihn nicht ernst nehmen. Sie könnten nichts falscheres annehmen. Vielleicht mag er auf andere wirken, als mache ihn seine Extravaganz und seine Eigenartigkeit zu jemandem, den man nur verächtlich belächeln kann. Doch all das ist nur Teil seiner Selbstinszenierung. Für ihn ist nichts von Bedeutung, nur er selbst und das was er erreichen will, sind für ihn wichtig. Und für das Erreichen jener Ziele geht er ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken über Leichen; auch wenn er seine Opfer mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht ermordet. 

Mit jedem in seiner Umgebung spielt er, gaukelt ihnen das vor, was ihm den größten Vorteil verschafft und setzt seine Wirkung auf Andere ohne jede Rücksicht ein. 

Er ist die Personifizierung von Täuschung und Unmoral und jeder, der ihn unterschätzt, macht den größten und wahrscheinlich auch letzten Fehler seines Lebens. 

„Du verehrst mich, nicht wahr?", zärtlich streicht er über meine Wange und nähert sich meinem Gesicht.

„Ja, das tue ich.", meine Stimme klingt vollkommen emotionslos. Welchen Sinn hat es, zu leugnen? Es ist erbärmlich, was in meinem Inneren vorgeht.

Ich will ihn fühlen, verzehre mich nach ihm und ordne mich allem unter, was er von mir verlangt. Ich habe für ihn mit Gott gebrochen, indem ich schwarze Magie anwendete, um ihn zu neuem Leben zu erwecken; ich würde für ihn in den Tod gehen. Denn er ist alles, für das es sich für mich zu leben lohnt. Er jedoch tut nichts, um meine Sehnsucht zu befriedigen, zieht mich dagegen an und stößt mich wieder zurück. 

Ich verabscheue ihn und die Macht, die er über mich hat. Und gleichzeitig begehre und achte ich ihn mehr als jeden Anderen. 

„Soll ich dir ein Geschenke machen?", flüstert er.

Ich habe nicht die Zeit, ihm zu antworten, denn noch bevor ich etwas sagen kann, beugt er sich zu mir und küsst mich.

Die Berührung seiner Lippen durchfährt mich wie ein elektrischer Schlag. Nur schwer kann ich das Verlangen niederkämpfen, den Kuss zu erwidern und die Arme um seinen Nacken zu schlingen. Stattdessen zwinge ich mich dazu, so bewegungslos zu verharren wie eine Statue.

Als er mich das erste Mal küsste, habe ich den Fehler begangen, ihm meine Gefühle offen zu zeigen. Die Folter danach und sein Vergnügen daran, mir Schmerzen zuzufügen, werde ich nie vergessen.

Heute weiß ich, dass diese Liebkosungen nicht mehr als Teile seines Spiels um Macht und Unterwürfigkeit sind. Er weiß, welche Wirkung er auf mich hat, quält mich wissentlich und genießt es, mich leiden zu sehen. Es amüsiert ihn, dass ich trotz allem Sein bin und ihm immer und überallhin folgen werde.

Und so lasse ich seinen Kuss über mich ergehen, ergeben und ohne mich dagegen zu wehren.

Denn für einen Moment kann ich vergessen, dass er sich lediglich die Zeit mit mir vertreibt und nur die Zärtlichkeit seiner weichen Lippen auf meinen genießen. Einen Moment lang kann ich mich meiner Phantasie hingeben, die all das hier zu etwas Echtem macht und es nicht nur Schein sein lässt. 

Schließlich jedoch ist dieser Moment vorbei und er löst sich von mir. Noch immer hat seine Hand meine Wange nicht verlassen und dieses Mal schaut er mich mit einem kühlen und abwägenden Blick in den Augen an. „Glaubst du an meinen Sieg über Alexiel, Katan?"

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ist mir klar, dass er all das, was ich wirklich denke, all meine Zweifel, die ich in dieser Angelegenheit hege, auf meinem Gesicht lesen kann. Dann jedoch überkommt mich meine gewohnte Ausdruckslosigkeit. „Ich glaube, Ihr müsst Euch vorsehen, Rosiel-Sama. Ihr könnt sie besiegen, doch . . . unterschätzt sie nicht."

Ich weiß sofort, nachdem ich diese Antwort ausgesprochen habe, dass sie ihm nicht gefällt, denn er schaut mich hasserfüllt und voller Wut an und stößt mich so heftig von sich, dass ich nach hinten stolpere und zu Boden falle. 

„Wag es ja nicht, mein Urteilsvermögen in Frage zu stellen!", faucht er mich an und ich registriere seinen Ausbruch so teilnahmslos wie immer. 

Seine Laune ändert sich in Minuten. Erinnert er in einem Moment noch an eine lauernde und gerissene Katze, so verfällt er im nächsten Augenblick seinem Wahn und niemand in seiner Umgebung ist vor ihm sicher. Ich habe gelernt, damit zu leben. Ebenso wie ich gelernt habe, mit seinen fliegenden Gedankensprüngen zu leben.

Und als sei sein Zorn nur eine Erscheinung gewesen, bricht er plötzlich in ein schallendes, irres Gelächter aus, wirft den Kopf in den Nacken und breitet die Arme aus, wie in einem stummen Gebet. „Meine Schwester wird erwachen und dann wird sie büßen für all das, was sie mir angetan hat!", ruft er und ich kann förmlich sehen, wie ihn der Wahnsinn übermannt. 

In solchen Momenten habe ich Angst um ihn. Er ist besessen von dem Gedanken daran, sich an seiner Zwillingsschwester, dem organischen Engel Alexiel, zu rächen und es gibt nichts, was ihn davon abhalten könnte. Seit Alexiel ihn damals verraten und versiegelt hat, lebt er für diesen einen Moment, in dem er sie besiegen und töten kann. 

Doch ich zweifle an diesem Sieg. Auch, wenn Rosiel-Sama und Alexiel noch ein Mal gegeneinander kämpfen würden, würde Rosiel ihr unterliegen. All meine Versuche, ihn von seinen Rachegedanken abzubringen, sind bisher gescheitert, denn er ist blind in seiner Besessenheit und krank vor einer ihn zerreißenden Hassliebe zu seiner Schwester. 

Plötzlich versiegt sein Lachen und in dem Raum breitet sich eine unheimliche Stille aus. Er lässt die Arme sinken, schaut mich an und jenes berauschende, flüssige Gold in seinen Augen ist erfüllt mit Besorgnis und einem Ausdruck, der um Entschuldigung bittet.

„Vergib mit Katan, ich habe dich verletzt.", bemerkt er leise, kommt auf mich zu und kniet sich neben mir auf den Boden.

Schon längst nehme ich jene Worte nicht mehr ernst. Sie sind Teil seines Theaters, dessen Hauptdarsteller ich bin und haben keinerlei Bedeutung. Diese Nacht ist wie jede andere Begegnung zwischen uns auch. Sie ist vergänglich; sie ist ein kurzes Zwischenspiel, das an Bedeutungslosigkeit nicht zu überbieten ist. Manchmal frage ich mich morgens, ob all das wirklich geschieht. Oder ob Rosiels Gegenwart nur ein Traum war. Denn flüchtig wie ein Traum kommt mir alles, das zwischen uns geschieht, vor. 

Auch beim nächsten Mal wird er mit mir spielen und mich ebenso behandeln, wie heute. Doch selbst diese Behandlung ist mehr, als ich erwarten darf, und deshalb akzeptiere ich sie, sehne sie sogar herbei.

„Nein, es ist in Ordnung, Rosiel-Sama. Es geht mir gut.", antworte ich deshalb.

Wir beide wissen, dass ich lüge. 

Und trotzdem lächelt er und beugt sich noch einmal zu mir nach vorne, um meinen Mund sanft und behutsam mit seinem zu verschließen. Wüsste ich nicht, dass er ein perfekter Schauspieler ist, würde ich jenen so vorsichtigen Kuss als einen Beweis seiner Liebe zu mir interpretieren. So jedoch sehe ich ihn als das, was er ist: eine Belohnung dafür, dass ich mich so verhalten habe, wie er es erwartete; eine Versicherung, dass dieses Mal nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein wird; ein Kuss, der mich als sein Eigentum brandmarkt.

Als er den Kuss schließlich abbricht, steht er ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und geht zur Tür. Dort angekommen dreht er sich zu mir um und schaut mich kalt an. „Zweifle nie wieder an mir.", fordert er und es ist nicht sonderlich schwer, die Drohung aus seiner Stimme heraus zu hören.

Er wartet nicht auf meine Antwort, sondern durchquert die Tür und lässt mich allein. 

„Das tue ich nicht.", meine Stimme ist beinah lautlos und verliert sich im Nirgendwo, geht unter in meiner Einsamkeit und meiner Abhängigkeit. 

Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ihm wirklich klar ist, was er für mich ist. Oder was ich für ihn sein kann. Er weiß, dass ich ihn begehre und mich nach ihm und seinen Berührungen sehne. Doch weiß er auch, wie tief meine Gefühle wirklich sind? Ich bin der Einzige, dem er bedingungslos vertrauen kann, der alles für ihn tun würde. Ich kümmere mich nicht darum, was richtig und was falsch ist, denn nur sein Befehl ist es, dem ich Folge zu leisten habe. Ich hege eine verbotene Liebe, die mich das ertragen lässt, was er mir antut. Und ich werde bei ihm bleiben, was auch immer geschieht, gleichgültig, wie er mich behandelt und was ich dabei empfinde und aushalten muss. Denn mein Platz kann nur dort sein, wo er ist. Direkt an seiner Seite. 

~*~

Ende

~*~

Sodele, das war's auch schon mit meinen Gedanken über Rosiel und Katan. Ich würd' mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr mir einen kleinen Kommentar hinterlassen würdet! *unauffällig auf den Reviewbutton zeigt*. Liebe Grüße!


End file.
